


Easter Parade

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Easter, M/M, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: John and Sherlock strut their stuff on Easter Day





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).



> The Boys love a parade.
> 
> Song parody: Tune "Easter Parade"

In your Belstaff flowing,  
Your piercing eyes aglowing,   
You'll be the poshest fellow in the Easter Parade.

Folks will look you over,  
While I stand at your shoulder,  
The Doctor and Detective at the Easter Parade.

 

Down on Baker Street, our Baker Street,  
We will walk along the pavement,  
Then hide in an alley where Mycroft can't see.

 

Twill be our springtime sonnet,  
And I will blog about it,  
The blow-job that I gave you at the Easter Parade.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope no one rains on your Easter Parade, and your day is eggs-tra eggs-citing and filled with joy!


End file.
